cosmicbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 17
Big Brother 17 is the seventeenth installment to the Cosmic's Big Brother series, It is set to begin in Febuary 2019 and will consist about 16 housemates. The theme of the series is generally zodiac and star signs. The eye features the Capricorn and Sagitarius star sign with the Sea Goat and the Half Man Half Horse. Returning Housemates Twists * On Day 1, When all the 16 Housemates entered the house, they were then told that they would be nominating for the first time ever in under 24 hours of their stay. Big Brother then stated that their own nominations wouldn't be decided by them but by the Randomizer Box. Big Brother called the housemates one by one into the garden where the randomizer box was, they would then take a random name out of the randomizer box, the name they took out of the box would be their chosen nominee. The housemates with more than 2 nominations would be nominated for the first eviction. All of the housemates' names were present in the box in the time of the twist, the names were also all faced down and completely random. Monet,Poppy,Jacob,Adel,Constance and Noam received 2 nominations and were therefore nominated for eviction. Tammy and Susan narrowly escaped the first eviction with only 1 nomination. * On Day 1, ''' Similar to the Big Brother 14 Twist, Four housemates from the previous season Big Brother 16 were able to be voted into the Big Brother 17 House. Dylan,Dior,Raven and Amelia were the potential candidates to enter the series. After 2 weeks the voting closed and Raven and Amelia received the most votes from the public to enter and therefore were the additional 17th and 18th housemates. Raven and Amelia entered the house on Day 1 together when the housemates were seated for the twist. * '''On Day 12, The housemates had to nominate face to face for the first live nominations. Noam received 3 nominations while Matt received 5 nominations which resulted in them both being nominated for the second eviction alongside Constance and Joseph. * On Day 19, The Public had the power to nominate two housemates for eviction, the housemates were unaware of the twist. The housemates nominated two housemates for the third eviction but yet did they know that their nominations wouldn't be counted. The housemates thought that the nominees were chosen by them but infact they were been voted by the public. Matt and Jacob were voted to face the eviction. On Day 25, Matt was evicted with 55% of the Public Vote. * On Day 20, After Matt and Jacob were revealed as the nominees; The three inactive housemates Constance,Draya and Susan were also nominated for the secret double eviction. Whilst the third eviction vote was open, the public were also voting to evict either Constance,Draya or Susan. It was revealed after Matt's eviction that the two housemates with the most votes in the secret eviction would be evicted. On Day 28, Constance and Susan were evicted. * On Day 45, '''The housemates nominated in duos rather than in singles, they each chose one housemate to be their partner. They then nominated one duo to face eviction, the duos with the most votes would be nominated together and evicted together. Ariana & Tammy, Noam & Raven, Jacob & Natalie and Ellie & Jay were nominated. * '''On Day 50, Ellie and Jay received the most votes to evict. The housemates then had to decide out of Ellie and Jay who was going to be evicted, the housemates all chose to evict Ellie. Ellie was evicted immediately from the big brother house. * On Days 57-64, There was a secret mole in the house who affected the nominations. Ariana,Natalie,Jay and Jake were the original nominees for the tenth eviction but the Mole had full control over the nominations. The Mole decided to save Jay and Ariana from eviction and put up Mush. Wildcard Results Tasks * On Day 11, '''Jessica and Olivia were given a task where if they passed they would be able to killer nominate two housemates for eviction, their task was to be as annoying as possible. Jessica and Olivia successfully passed the task and chose to killer nominate Constance and Joseph for eviction. * '''On Day 17, The housemates chose four housemates each to participate in the temple task. Ariana,Jessica & Olivia, Amelia and Raven had the most votes to participate in the task and were then sent to the temple. The temple had 3 stages: A puzzle,a coded door and anendurance obstacle. Whenever they completed each stage they would receive a golden statue. They needed 4 statues in total to win, they could only manage to unlock the coded door and finish the endurance obstacle meaning that they failed. If the housemates were in the temple no for longer than 10 minutes the rocks would fall from the temple ceiling meaning the temple would collapse, they had to get out of the temple as soon as this happened. The housemates were given a party on Day 24 due to their hard work. * On Day 35, Big Brother announced that the whole house had 20 coins to spend on luxury items offered by Big Brother at various times the following were offered; A luxury room (10 coins), a disco and drink storage (15 coins) the housemates declined the luxury room but not the disco or the drink storage. But then after, the luxury room offer was announced a second time only for one housemate. This was on sale for 5 coins, the first housemate to respond to the offer received the luxury room, Ariana won and chose Monique to come with her. Marinette gained immunity as she spent 15 coins on winning immunity for herself for the next two evictions. The housemates managed to restored 7 coins after choosing to give up their luggage and clothing. Ariana was told by Big Brother to make the housemates fail the task by spending as much as possible, she passed her task and was able to killer nominate one housemate for eviction, she chose Adel. * On Day 49, '''The housemates were given questions that were given by the public, in order to pass the shopping task the housemates had to answer all the questions honestly. The questions were extremely personal and embarrassing which would make the task even harder, the questions also broke fights in the house with Raven and Jessica & Olivia. Overall, all the housemates passed the task by answering them to their best ability. * '''On Day 56, Mush was given the secret mission to receive the most nominations. By doing so would grant her the power to name her own two nominees to face the public vote. She passed and chose Ariana and Tammy to face the next eviction. Housemates } | | | | |} } | | | | |} } | | | | |} Week One Week Two Nominations Table Notes * The housemates took one chip out of the box on launch night, and whoever's name was on the chip would face eviction. With more than 1 nomination. * * * During the third eviction voting, the three inactive housemates would face the secret double eviction. Nobody knew about the secret eviction until the evictees were announced. * Four new housemates entered the house in a time machine, they were immune from eviction and couldn't be nominated * Three new housemates entered the house via the stage * * * * *